The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device, a method for fabricating the light emitting device, a light emitting device package, and a lighting system.
Group III-V nitride semiconductors are spotlighted as core materials of light emitting diodes (LEDs) or laser diodes (LDs) due to their physical and chemical characteristics. Such a group III-V semiconductor may be formed of a semiconductor material having a compositional formula of InxAlyGa1-x-yN (0≦x≦1, 0≦y≦1, 0≦x+y≦1).
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are a kind of semiconductor devices that convert electricity into infrared rays or light using characteristics of compound semiconductors to transmit/receive the converted infrared rays or light or utilize the converted infrared rays or light as light sources.
The LEDs or LDs using the semiconductor materials are widely used for light emitting devices for generating light. For example, the LEDs or LDs are used as light sources of various products such as light emitting parts of keypads of mobile terminals, electronic boards, and lighting devices.